Soviet Transfusion
by PrussianMongrel
Summary: The soviets are making their move on the rest of the world... and only one person can stop them, with some awesome help of course... This is based on an awesome movie and In suggesst that you read it. Plz read coz this summary sux *ss
1. Prussia awesomly comentates the prologue

**OK, before you read on I must warn you that this fiction was inspired by a sugar filled sleepover and a movie. During the creation of this story you can continually guess what movie it was inspired by. If you guess right I will let you know but please keep it a secret from other readers and reviewers. It's not all that hard, for me and those that know anyway. **

**Enjoy… **

- - -

There was once a powerful nation called Prussia. None thought he could be bested in battle. That is until the appearance of a new nation… Russia.

Prussia went to battle with the young nation and was defeated and taken away, never to see his family, friends or loved ones again.

At his defeat, it was thought that Russia would take the rest of the world next. But then… he just disappeared. Vanished from the face of the earth, though his land still thrived on.

After a long 500 year absence of Russia… The remaining Soviets began to make their move.

Now, in modern times, the year 2410, only one thing stands between the end of us nations at the mercy of the Soviets… and our survival. My bruder.

None of us had any choice in the matter. We were just along for the ride. And… you will be too…

- - -

**The first couple of chapters are fairly short and I apologize for this, but they start to get lengthier by chapter three and I'm pretty sure that it will become easier to guess the movie. Hope you will enjoy the whole thing… **

**I Love You All!!!! **


	2. Finding that wich wishes to stay hidden

**Chapter two everybody and the first few characters are clearly making their appearance for the first time. It might make the movie easier to guess but I can't really tell as I am the writer and I already know what the movie is… Sorry if this is annoying for you… But I'm just marvelous…**

**And sorry for that… But I just finished the fourth Skullduggery Pleasant book and I'm just in tat kind of mood today, so there!**

**Just enjoy the stupid chapter!**

- - -

Dust and sand swirled around angrily as the helicopter blades came to a slow but definite halt.

As soon as all movement ceased, the heavy metal door slid open and two heavily armed men stepped out, followed by a nervous looking woman and her much colder sister.

One of the men was a nation as were both the women. The taller man being Denmark, the nervous girl was Ukraine and her sister was Belarus.

The other man did not know what they really were or why he was really there. He thought the expedition only to be a treasure hunt in which he could get rich.

Excitement coursed through his body when he saw the large and ancient monument structure that lay in their path. What spoils lay inside?

Inside, once they had climbed multitudes of stone stairs, was dark and unnaturally cold, like they were in Siberia instead of the Sahara. Ahead of them was more stairs that lead down into a chamber, which in the end, turned out to be a dead end. Nothing but a room full of pillars thicker than an American redwood. At the end of the room was a wall covered in Russian writing.

"What a piece of shit!" The young man exclaimed. "We came all this way for Bullshit!"

No one answered him, but Belarus, whom he had known as Natalia since he had met her, smiled a smile that said, 'Nice knowing ya!'

"You think… that I am Bullshit, da?"

He barely had time to scream when he felt icy hands rest on his cheeks from behind and his head tore off his shoulders with a brute unchallenged force.

The cold one picked up a long metal pipe at his feet and turned to the remaining people.

There was no one in the desert to hear any of the screams inside the tomb.

- - -

**Please review coz' my writing does no justice for how freakin awesome it appears in my head.**


	3. Interveiw

**To start things off, I do not like this chapter… but it is vital for the introduction of these two characters. So I must apologize if the writing is listless and unenthusiastic…**

- - -

"Welcome back to the show. Here with me now I have the very well renowned Dr. Eduard and Commander Toris.

So, Dr. Eduard. Human actions and emotions. You say that these are a very powerful thing. But what about this guy running around killing people? What about this West character?"

"I would say that he… is a very troubled person. He believes the soviets are coming to kill us all and so he thinks that he's doing us a great service by disposing of these 'communists', which I might add, have not existed for over 450 years." A Blonde boy answered the TV host, readjusting his glasses.

"What do you have to say on this subject Commander?"

"… Uh, the guy's crazy. The soviets have been out of action for a long time. What would give him, or anyone for that matter, reason to believe that they still exist and are attacking us?"

"Ah! Exactly! A good question. And so, I'm asking you, the viewers out there… What reasons are there for us… for you at home, to believe that we are all in danger from a long dead… hmmm, communist club as it were… Is this West character an asset to our community and way of life?"


	4. Western, Soviet hunter

**Ok, the chapters start getting longer from here. This is where we actually, finally, meet the shining and bloody star to my fiction. YAYZZZ!!! I love Germans! **

- - -

There was an explosion… a burs of fire… and five males ran out of the warehouse, patting out the flames on there clothes. None were calm.

"Where are the others?!" A small blonde man with grey eyes asked in a panicky voice, pulling a shard of glass out of his arm.

"The explosion killed them… They're dead Philip." A slightly taller male with black skin and dreadlocks said. "I'm more worried about HIM. Did the blast get him?"

There was a moment of silence as the five men stood there shakily, fearing that he would come out after them.

None of them were born in the soviet, but all had joined the side that they believed was either righteous or the winner.

"I think… he's dead…" Philip said looking up at his mentor.

"I really wish you wouldn't say that…"

High up on the top floor of the factory, the glass shattered outwards and rained down on them, bringing with it a flaming figure. It landed three or so meters in front of the frightened men, only one of which was calm. The second one that had spoken. The black one.

It stayed in a crouching position and the flames spontaneously extinguished themselves so that smoke rolled off of the black leather trench coat.

He stood up and bore into the fearful souls with icy blue eyes. He smiled.

"Didn't your fathers ever teach you not to run from your problems?"

The two largest men, the black man and another, charged him, giving the other three a chance to escape.

But within 4 seconds, two men were shot in the head and the black man's head had been cut clean off his shoulders by a sleek chrome katana.

Philip and the remaining man ran for one of the cars in the parking lot and got in, taking off for the highway.

The individual smiled and wiped the blade with a clothe, walking over to the edge of an over pass that went over the highway.

His mobile rang and he answered, sheathing the blade.

"_How's it going?"_

"I need my car."

"_I'll be under the overpass in a minute. The blade?" _

"Kiku was right, easier to handle than a gun. Cheaper too."

He hung up and pocketed the mobile.

A few seconds later he heard the loud bellowing of a truck horn and he launched himself off of the overpass.

He fell down to the highway and landed on the roof of a truck. Running to the back he saw that the doors were not there and smiled, twisting over the edge into the dark trailer.

Soon after that the engine of a shiny black mustang roared to life and flew out the back of the truck, surprising a few cars in of it.

Inside the car, he pulled a risky U-turn and over took the truck, saluting to the man inside who nodded in reply.

He caught up to the two escapees in record time. Before they noticed him he pulled out a pistol from the glove box and fired. He could see by the eruption of blood in the front seat that he had hit the driver in the head, covering the windshield in blood.

The other one began panicking, Philip, as the car swerved and crashed, flipping over several times before coming to rest at a quiet turn off with a hotdog stand.

Concerned citizens gathered around the car and pulled the surprisingly still alive Philip out of the wreck onto the pavement. There was a severe cut on his forehead above his right eyebrow.

The black mustang pulled up a short distance from the crash and he got out, holding out a rifle.

Philip saw him and scrabbled up, pulling a pistol out of his belt. The frightened crowd saw his weapon and his pursuer and backed away in fear.

Raising his rifle, he fired and red spread quickly from Philip's heart. He fell back and dropped his gun. The tall blonde who had shot him kicked away and pointed the rifle to his forehead.

"Where are the rest?"

Philip switched from fearful crying to a sadistic laughter.

"… I'm not a soviet you fucker…!" He choked on some blood and the blue eyes looked at him, puzzled. "… I didn't join them you moron… I agreed to help them to… get you off the streets you ass hole… with you out of the picture, the rest of the world will be helpless…"

He laughed again.

"Then… In my books… that makes you one of them…"

Philips face was demolished at the shot of the rifle and he finally shut up.

A helicopter spotlight was immediately shining down on him and he sighed.

"Damn…"

Running back to the car he failed to notice a silver haired woman perched on a nearby building, recording the whole thing on a video camera.

"I got you now Germany." Belarus smiled.

- - -

**OMG!!! I can't believe I got through this much already! Celebrations are in order! Yay! I didn't give up!!! I love you all!!! **

_**-My wise counselor, you know who you are, takes away my helium- **_

**Ok… ok… settle down everyone… **

**OMFG!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


	5. Capture, Recapture

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait to you few readers and reviewers. This chapter was nearly complete but my computer crashed and many of my files were lost including every single fan fiction saved to a file, completed, nearly completed and halfway through… not ****to mention three I was planning to upload. But any, to the best of my ability I have tried to reproduce this chapter and pray with all my weary weariness that you enjoy… And maybe have a shot at guessing what movie this is based on… I say it every chapter… IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!! Well, for me anyway… ^. ^ **

**Oh yes, and silly me has been forgetting to do this but I don't own Hetalia or its characters let alone this freakin movie… Ok dudes, is that all clear…? Good… Now hurry up and read this damn thing.**

- - -

Special agent Anthony Silver sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily as he went through the files on his computer for the umpteenth time. His boss and he were working on the West case and his boss was a perfectionist as it were.

Just as he opened up the fifteenth folder of six hundred, his boss burst into the room and threw his coat at him.

"We go a lead from an anonymous tip."

Anthony grinned and stood up immediately. Finally, this case should be coming to a close.

- - -

Belarus had long abandoned the petty maid's outfit of many years previous. Now as she walked fearlessly down the hall towards the elevator at the other end, she wore a navy blue silk cocktail dress that accentuated her figure.

Behind her walking in perfect union was Denmark in his usual black and red uniform and Ukraine, in a black pencil skirt with matching jacket and a blood red blouse under it.

Standing guard at the elevator was two soldiers and beside them was a desk with three computers on it and sitting in a chair behind them was another soldier.

"What's he been doing?" Belarus asked as she and her two closest allies came to a halt next to the desk.

"Uh, nothing ma'm. He's killed them all and he's found a place to hide from all three cameras." The soldier behind the desk said.

"I'm going in." Belarus said and turned to face the elevator.

"You can't go in sister." Ukraine said. "What if he turned on you?"

"Yeah Natalia… Just send one of these guys in." Denmark smirked and all three soldiers whimpered.

"Look… We didn't capture him. He let us bring him here… I'm going in." Belarus walked to the elevator doors and they opened when the soldier behind the desk drummed his fingers over one of the keyboards.

Calm and collected in front of everyone, Belarus felt the sudden wave of fear travel down her spine as the big metal doors sealed her in and the lift began to descend. What if he did turn on her?

The lift halted and the doors opened slowly. Belarus stepped into the room and almost… ALMOST…. Cried out when she saw the twenty or so bodies strewn about the room.

A few of the faces she could recognize… like the final embracing Spain and Romano, peaceful as they ever would be in each others cold dead arms.

Not far from them lay the dead Liechtenstein… her elder brother Switzerland, holding onto her in his own frozen finale.

Other's however were not so peaceful in death and was alone. Most being punished soldiers for failing in the tasks given to them. But there were three more captured nations in the room. They were the blood drenched Korea, the demolished body of Turkey and Sealand, who appeared to have died screaming.

There would have been another body in the room… one Belarus wished to see dearly broken and covered in blood… But the asshole had escaped only months before. Technically he hadn't been an imprisoned nation, but rather one who stood by her side and organized most of her soldiers for her. He had been an ally of sorts and she wanted him crushed for his abandonment.

"Do you think I'm an animal sister?" Belarus looked over to the window where she saw Russia sitting on the sill, staring out at the bustling world below.

"No… They deserved what was coming t them."

Russia stood up and walked over to her.

"Tell me… Why did you wake me?"

"Your people need you…"

"My people…?" He caught her by the throat and raised her a few inches off the ground, and then threw her onto the floor. She landed so that her face was only inches from a man who in a way, except for his dark hair, resembled the one she wanted dead. "… You are nothing more than mere shadows of your former selves… Why should I concern myself with you?"

"The people… The nations that still defy us, that still defy you… They have a hunter… West."

"Ah… East's brother… And you would like me to kill him for you."

There was a short moment of silence as Belarus looked away from the dead man and up into her brother's cruel violet eyes.

"Yes."

- - -

Germany cut the engine as he pulled into the abandoned boat house. A truck pulled in beside him and its roaring engine soon cut out as well.

He smiled and got out of the car and his would be dead Grandfather dropped out of the truck.

"Your driving is improving." Germany said walking over to Germania. He was dead but had come back to help his Grandson with the problem of the Soviets. He acted as a guide of sorts.

The ancient nation nodded in reply and then both turned their heads as the door to the warehouse opened and Japan walked out to greet them.

"Welcome back. Italy fell asleep and hour ago. The katana?"

"You were right my friend. Exceptionally balanced and well suited to my needs."

"Thank you for your satisfaction, Germany. And Germania, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"That is fine eastern friend; you need a good nights rest. I will prepare myself something to eat." Germania smiled. He seemed to get on exceptionally well with the Asian.

Kiku bowed and smiled and headed back inside. He wanted to try a new crafting style with the weapons before he retired to his room for the night.

Germany went to go inside as well, but Germania stopped him.

"You're getting to be too much like your brother… reckless."

"What…? Look, I'm just trying to get rid of the soviets, alright."

"What if someone ID'd you? What if they came here? Have you considered what could happen to Italy…? Japan…? And even that Greek?"

"They… they will be fine. Greece looks after Japan and they both look after Italy."

"But I'm more concerned for you… I see you alone and surrounded by enemies…"

"… You… You're beginning to sound like an old man."

"I am an old man in a young man's body… and I'm sorry I got old on you…"

Germany paused and then laughed. "Don't worry. We are more than safe here."

Germania shook his head and the two entered the boat house together.

"… Sometimes being more than safe is the most dangerous position…"

- - -

The four youngest and newest recruits of the Soviets were patrolling the train station and subway in such a way that they appeared nothing more than four reckless teenagers with bikes, a skateboard and a scooter.

"Hurry up Eli. Just pick one already!" One boy with dark hair and eyes and sat on a bike called out to another who was standing on a skateboard and rolling around after tired and nervous people as he inspected them. He had white blonde hair and icy blue eyes and was the eldest of the group, immediately placing him in charge.

"We can't not be picky. She said she wants us to collect new recruits who are reasonably fit and have a strong personality so we can erase their memories and brainwash them into thinking that the Soviets are the way of life." Eli said to the dark haired boy known as Jack.

"But why can't they just take any old loser… or at least rely more on people like us who volunteer to join them…?" A third boy with dirty blonde hair and on the scooter asked as he eyed off some girls who hurried passed him nervously.

"Because, Jarred, not enough people volunteer like us. And not everyone is suited to being a Soviet." The fourth boy with black hair wore a cap and sat on the second bike.

"Hey, Kyle! I think I found what we're looking for." Eli said and the small band of boys hurried to the edge of the platform where Eli guided their eyes to what he was looking at.

Making her way towards the subway was a middle aged woman with a crying baby strapped to her chest in a sling. On either arm hung heavy bags of groceries that she evidently wasn't struggling with. This showed she was fit and the four boys were excited about the fact that they had found a double package. It meant that the woman's memory could be erased and her child taken away to be raised as a Soviet.

Kyle looked at Eli and smiled. There were other things on their minds apart from their rewards and praise.

Walking down into the seemingly abandoned subway, the young mother sat on a seat to await the train. She heard a noise at the end of the tunnel and put her groceries down to comfort her baby.

She heard the wild laughter of teenage boys and stood, walking briskly to the other end of the tunnel, leaving her shopping behind.

Just as she was about to come to the corner, two boys rounded it so they stood only centimeters from her quite suddenly. She turned to walk away from them but she was boxed in by another two boys. One laughed and the two that stood in front of her snatched her baby away from her and took it away.

She screamed but the two behind her caught onto her throat and slammed her into the ground. They both knelt over her and smiled.

"Scream if this hurts Chicka…" Eli said.

A few meters away from them as the young woman was pulled to the ground, Kyle stood with Jarred and ripped the sling away from the baby so they could inspect it. They had to make sure that it was free of imperfections or they would have to discard of it when the next train sped past.

As the sling came off, Kyle frowned. It was a New born doll with writing written across the chest.

**Fuck you**

"Fuck you…?" The mechanical crying stopped and a liquid sprayed from a little hole in the doll's mouth, covering Kyle's face.

He dropped it and clutched his face, screaming. Jarred began to freak out and the other two turned away from the woman to see what was the matter.

"It's pepper spray!!!" Kyle screamed and too late for them to realize, a knife sprung out the end of the woman's boot and she kicked up wards, kicking Jack in the chest with the blade. He crumpled to the ground, immediately lifeless. Kyle regained a blurry and stinging sight and charged towards the woman who slashed across his neck with her boot blade. He too collapsed.

She quickly jumped to her feet and tore her dirty dress off to reveal a sleek leather body suit beneath.

Eli came at her but she slammed her fist into his throat and he collapsed to the ground, winded.

Jarred tried to do a runner but she strode after him and caught him by the back of the neck. He fell back wards, his head slamming into the subway floor. She kicked her boot blade into the side of his head.

Eli regained his feet and charged at her from behind, clinging onto her back. She pulled him off and slammed him onto the ground, pinning him down by his throat. She raised her fist to punch him in the head, but paused.

"Scream if this hurts Chicka." Another blade sprung out of a small compartment on the back on her arm and she punched him in the face, the chrome blade piercing perfectly between his eyes.

She sighed and stood up, wiping her blades and concealing them once more. She pulled a surprisingly not crumpled flower out of her pocket and set in her hair.

A train roared past the subway and when it was gone, she had vanished.

- - -

Germany opened his eyes and held Italy close.

"Ve-… What's wrong Doitsu…?" The boy said sleepily.

"I'm not sure… just get up and get dressed." The two nations both did so quickly and left the room together. They met at a point with Japan and Greece, and even Germania had been troubled out of his sleep.

"What's wrong?" Japan asked.

"I don't know… I think I heard something…" Germany frowned.

"That security system of yours broke." Germania said.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked, frown deepening.

"It means… that if someone came within five hundred meters of this place… we have lost the way of knowing…" Greece sighed and in about two seconds of that being said, there was an explosion at the entrance to the wharf and hundreds of soldiers and police came charging in.

Germany immediately reacted, leaving Italy with his Grandfather and running to get his guns and sword.

Japan led everyone else to the computers. He had to make them all self destruct so that the files were lost. There was another explosion behind them.

"What is the password?" Germania asked pulling a rifle into his arms and loading it. "I'll enter it and you three just get out of here."

Japan paused but answered briefly. "HappyAlbino." The password was originally a joke, but no one got around to changing it and so it stuck.

Germania nodded and Japan, Greece and Italy ran out to the back of the boat house where there was an escape tunnel that the ancient nation had built as soon as he had become worried for his grandson.

Once the Asian and the two Europeans had left him, he turned to the computers and began typing the password into them. As soon as he pressed the enter key, it illuminated a fifty second count down in which he made his way along the row f five computers.

At the second he turned and fired the rifle, killing a soldier.

The first computer erupted in an explosion and soon the second.

At the fourth computer, Germania heard a different explosion and a bullet buried itself in his spine. He cried out and fell to the floor. A second bullet got him beneath the heart.

At the final computer, he used all of his strength to enter the password and press the enter key. Then he dragged himself to the weapons cabinet just as the fifth computer went off and pulled out a grenade.

"Germany… Get out!!!"

As two soldiers fell at his blade Germany saw what his grandfather had planned and cried out.

Germania pulled the pin out of the grenade and the boat house erupted in a sudden burst of fire and debris.

Germany was thrown out of the building in a plume of fire and he crashed into a pile of crates on a lone dock. He quickly regained his feet and stared at the burning building.

His grandfather, his lover and his two most trusted friends, all lost in one blow.

Like a wounded animal, he cried out to the sky in agony. At his distraction, twenty or so soldiers with another ten police, surrounded him and aimed their guns at him.

"Drop your sword! And any other weapons you have on you." One soldier said.

Germany had his hand at the hilt of his sword… but as he stared at the burning boat house… his home for the past five years… he unsheathed his sword and put it on the ground.

Falling to his knees, he let the sharp jagged breaths tear out of his throat and wet salty trails made their way down his face.

"… Italy…" He whispered and eight soldiers neared him and restrained him.

- - -

**Yay! Is done! And you're not going to find out if Japan, Greece and Italy have survived just yet. I am undecided. **

**Now, there is a button you can press below that allows you to review.**

**Press it and… buy a potato… It comes with a free chance for you to review. XD**

**PrussianMongrel**


	6. This is supposed to be a rescue!

**Well howdy people~! I'm sorry for this extreme lateness. I keep forgetting about some of my stories because I am working my ass off on a Russia/America story. It was only meant to have four or five chapters but it looks like there will be plenty more. As for this, someone has guessed the movie correctly which makes me happy but pissy. **

**I give them a free potato. And just because I cannot be bothered with waiting to tell you until the end now, just incase I do not complete this out of boredom, I shall tell you the name of the movie. But don't worry, it will be completed because I may be a procrastinator but I always finish what I start. Call me… Greece… Mmm… sleepy… and my cat is taunting me. I just know it. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you are enraged at this complete lateness, then for this time ONLY I shall let you rant and rave at me in reviews. And I'll probably reply… but I'm still a procrastinator.**

**The movie is… (Suspenseful moment)…**

_**Blade; Trinity**_

/

Anthony Silver smiled down at their silent captive. They had finally captured West. His boss stood beside him, also grinning.

Germany… or "West" to the human's and his bruder was held to a metal chair by locked metal bands. His trench coat and vest were on the metal table behind him. He could see in the observation mirror in front of him.

Right now he sat only in his leather army boots, his leather pants and a black t-shirt.

"You must think you're pretty tough right now, don't you…?" Anthony's boss smirked at the captive. "Sitting there, thinking that you can say nothing…"

"So how many people have you killed…?" Anthony asked, getting straight to the point.

Germany looked up at them and then around the room a bit. "1482…" He said looking over his shoulder at the metal door. "But they were all Soviets… they weren't honest people." He said.

"The Soviets don't Fucking Exist anymore you psychotic Freak! You're a Sick Ass Fuck!"

"Let's leave that to the experts shall we…?"

Now standing in the doorway was the man known as Dr. Eduard. The psychiatrist.

The two FBI agents left the room with and irritable sigh and Germany looked down. He didn't want to see the man that would deem him crazy or not.

The door closed and this "doctor" Sat down in front of Germany.

"So… Tell me, West isn't your real name, is it…?"

Germany frowned. "And what if it isn't?"

"Hmmm… can you tell me what year it is…?"

Germany ignored him, counting the seconds which this idiot would stop speaking.

"How about the president…? Can you tell me who's in the white house right now…?"

6 seconds… "An Asshole…"

"Hmm, let me guess. You want to talk about the Soviets. You know it's just silly nonsense. They don't exist anymore. Kids on the street play Soviets versus capitalist today like cops and robbers…"

That voice sounded highly familiar.

Germany looked up to see the other's smiling face, eyes twinkling behind glass frames.

"Estonia…"

The other boy stood up and fetched a needle and serum from his bag before returning.

"Your mistake wasn't joining up with us all those years ago Germany. Even your brother was a Soviet for a time… But we're working on fixing that… Did you know he escaped six months ago…?"

Germany snarled at the other male but then the needle was stabbed into his neck and things started going fuzzy.

"Don't worry Germany… If the humans had their way, then you'd be having death by lethal injection. We're giving you a chance to live and join us…"

Estonia smiled and left the room.

Meanwhile Germany was left with the drug to take over his body.

"I hate… the Soviets…"

/

Belarus entered the building in an official suit. Behind her was Ukraine, Denmark and a few expendable humans.

She smiled at the receptionist and said that they were there to escort 'West' to a high security mental institution. They were let through easily enough and they took the elevator up to the hall that lead to Germany's cell.

They barged straight into the room without any care.

"Wow… Oh my god, its West guys. It is such an honor; I've always wanted to meet you." She put on a fake show for the cameras. She walked over and sat in his lap, one arm around his shoulders and she rubbed his chest. "I like your crucifix… does it mean anything…?" She rolled her eyes, hissing the word 'stupid' to her self. She noticed Germany's apparent fatigue and put on a worried face. "Oh my goodness… are you alright…? Do you need help…?" She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's over Germany. You think you can stop us now." She stood up and took a few steps away from him. "No one's coming to help you now."

Suddenly, the mirror shattered as one of their soviet humans were thrown through it. Another man leapt through and landed on his feet with a cocky grin.

There was a visitor's sticker on his bullet proof vest that said,

_Hello, I'm_

_FUCK YOU._

"Evening Ladies." He grinned and Belarus snarled.

"It's Prussia!"

The albino grinned before pulling a pistol out of his belt and he began firing shots. Ukraine dodged and fled the room with two body guards, the two remaining humans fell dead each with a bullet between their eyes.

Prussia pulled some device out of his pocket and clipped it into Germany's mouth.

"Wake up West! This is your rescue."

He left the blonde and pointed his pistol at Belarus. She hissed at him and spun out of the way, fleeing after her sister. Prussia shot Denmark in the shoulder and he fell backwards before picking himself up and storming over to the albino.

He punched Prussia in the jaw and he dropped his gun. He went to make a grab for it but Denmark picked him up by his throat and held him up against the wall, intent on choking the life out of him.

Trying to pry the vice grip away from his throat with one hand, Prussia used his other to reach out desperately for his gun, just inches from his reach.

Meanwhile, still in the chair, Germany registered the device with the little mouthpiece. It was unlike anything he'd encountered before, a new and foreign object. Yet his instinct told him to bite down on the mouth piece and he did.

There was a little noise of the device charging up and a serum of some sort was released.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated to very small. The device fell to the floor and he flexed his muscles. He felt his strength return and he pulled at the metal bands that bound his arms.

There was little strain and they snapped.

He stood up and looked at Denmark icily before walking over and pulling him off of the albino, throwing him through a wall.

Prussia landed on the ground coughing and clutching his throat. He looked up at his brother.

"Go." Germany said and Prussia nodded, snatching up his gun and running out the door.

The blonde walked over to the metal table and pulled his vest and coat on and was somewhat happy to see that his guns were there as well. He chuckled. Human's had the oddest idea of evidence.

He equipped his weapons and ran out after Prussia, catching up to him down the other end of the hall.

"Hungary!"

Germany turned to see a young woman round the corner in a leather outfit. She was panting from exertion.

"This way!" She said and they ran after her.

About three turns later, the way they had to go was blocked off by the Squad team and the other was blocked by the Soviets.

As soon as both teams saw the trio round the corner, they started firing so they pulled back and the two teams just started firing at one another.

Prussia went to say something but when he looked to his brother he saw the blonde pulling himself up into a vent and leaving them behind as he closed the grate.

"Where is he going? Where the FUCK is he going?"

Hungary shrugged.

"This is supposed to be a rescue!" Prussia whined.

But a second later they had to focus on the problem at hand. The Soviets had taken care of most of the Squad team and had begun making their way towards them.

"I can't shoot around corners…" Prussia stated.

"I can…" Hungary said and she unzipped her sleeves so that they were open from the shoulder to the cuff, leaving her arms more free to move. Then she pulled a bow off of her back and locked it with an arrow before standing and firing it at the soviets.

As she did this, Prussia threw himself at the floor and used both of his pistols to take care of the rest of the Squad team.

The soviets saw Hungary's arrow and darted around the corner. It looked as if it were going to hit the door, but it pinged off the metal handle and impaled a man in the shoulder half way down the other hall.

He cried out and fell to the ground and Denmark stopped to inspect him. The guy pulled the arrow out and his eyes widened in fear. The Dane saw it and left hurriedly as son there was a small explosion behind him, but he was already gone.

Another one of the Soviet's became consumed by fear and locked himself in a supply closet but an arrow came through the door and his chest. There was another explosion.

Hungary and Prussia were graced with a few seconds to breath before they turned and ran into a small door that led to the flights of stairs. They were on the eighth floor up out of ten and began bolting down the stairs.

They thought they were going to make it as they ran through the lobby and out into open air.

That is, until the building was surrounded by police. Prussia held his hands up in surprise reaction.

"Pussy." Hungary hissed at him. He glared at her.

Glass shattered outward from the tenth floor high above them and a figure fell down, landing behind them with a crack as the pavement was split.

Germany smiled at them.

"Forgot my sword." He explained and quickly flashed the katana.

But even if he had his sword, they hadn't much hope for escaping this predicament.

And then some loud R&B/Hip Hop music floated to their ears with a booming base and a silver sports wagon sped on towards them, the driver obviously not caring about etiquette as he drove straight through the police barrier and came to a skidding halt behind them and the song finished. A blonde figure stood up through the sunroof and punched his hands into the air.

"Whoo~!" He cried out happily before seeing their situation. "C'mon." He said and the three ran to the car. The police were too shocked to do anything, though several started firing shots as the wagon drove away at a relaxed speed.

"America…?" Germany said and the other blonde nodded with his glasses frames, only one side having a panel of glass.

Prussia was in the front seat beside him and Germany was with Hungary in the back when Prussia saw through his rearview mirror that someone was chasing after them and they were a nation as they were catching up fast.

"I'll leave this to you Sugar~" Prussia grinned and Hungary pulled out a normal metal arrow and knocked it into her bow before firing straight, hitting Denmark square in the left eye. The figure fell backwards as if he merely slipped on a banana peel.

"Nice shot babe~" Prussia teased and Hungary whacked him over the back of the head.

Germany just looked at them incredulously. America laughed and put his music back on.

/

**Yeaha~ So there you have it. My mega escape scene! And the only bit I wanted to write in this chappie was Prussia's entry. Whoo Baby~! Oh! And America's. And that's about it. The rest is just tappa tappa tappa on the keyboard with a listless mind~! **

**3'en you all~**

**Prussian Mongrel**


End file.
